


Just An Ordinary Human (I don't feel so ordinary today)

by CaliHart



Series: Winterhawk Week fics [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: When Clint had invited the Avengers out to his farm for Christmas, he hadn’t expected that he would be facing such betrayal.





	Just An Ordinary Human (I don't feel so ordinary today)

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Winterhawk Week, prompts: Trapped Together, “Take that back!”, Snowball Fight

When Clint had invited the Avengers out to his farm for Christmas, he hadn’t expected that he would be facing such betrayal. He dodged projectiles, stumbling through the snow, and ducked behind a tree, clutching at his heart as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Psst! Hey, Clint! Over here!” 

Clint looked over and saw Bucky gesturing at him from behind a bank of snow. He glanced back to make sure there were no more projectiles and no one could see him before he darted forward, leaping and sliding behind Bucky’s snowbank. He landed on his back next to Bucky, who grabbed hold of his arm. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Clint panted. “Just give me a minute to catch my breath.” 

Bucky peeked over the snowbank. “I don’t see anyone, so I think you’re good.” 

“Good. Okay.” Clint patted his thigh absentmindedly and closed his eyes, deliberately slowing his breathing to ease the stitch in his side. Bucky’s hand stayed firm on his arm, warm and comforting on the cold battleground. “They’ll try to surround us,” Clint said after a moment. “We’re trapped together here.” 

“We are, and they will,” Bucky agreed. “But we’re gonna fight back before they can.” His hand shifted, and Clinted opened his eyes to see Bucky gesture to his own pile of ammunition: a mound of snowballs, all perfectly round. 

Clint’s hand tightened on Bucky’s thigh. “I love you,” he breathed. Bucky smiled and brushed the hair out of his face. 

“Are you ready to fight again?” 

Clint quickly took stock of himself and nodded. 

“Good. Here they come.” Bucky hid behind the snowmound and a minute later, Clint heard footsteps in the snow that Bucky must have already been aware of. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Sam called, approaching slowly. 

Bucky held a finger to his lips and then pointed to Clint’s left, indicating which direction Sam was facing. 

“I promise we won’t hurt you, boys,” Natasha called, a smirk in her voice, from the other direction. 

“Just come quietly and surrender,” Steve said next, somewhere between Nat and Sam. 

“Come out and fight, you cowards!” Thor yelled cheerfully. 

Bucky carefully collected an armful of snowballs, and Clint did the same. Once they were both armed, they made eye contact, then leaned in and shared one last kiss. Bucky asked a silent question with his eyes, Clint nodded, and they gathered themselves. 

“Take that back!” Bucky yelled, leaping from behind the snowbank, a snowball already thrown. It hit Thor square in the face and he stumbled back. “Charge!” Bucky ran forward, aiming at Steve, and Clint followed close behind him, pelting Sam with two snowballs in quick succession. He turned towards Nat and ducked quickly, narrowly missing a snowball to the face. Natasha ran towards him with a battle cry, and the snow war resumed. 

It took half an hour before they all finally gave in. Clint had been sprawled on the ground beneath a tree, half covered in a pile of snow that Steve had shaken off the branches, for fifteen minutes at that point. Sam had flopped down beside him only a minute later, and they panted for breath in harmony. Natasha had used her acrobatic skills and smaller, lighter body to flip from Thor’s shoulders to Bucky’s to Steve’s, shoving snow down the back of all their shirts. It had been a little too much for Steve, who had escaped inside the house to warm up. Bucky and Thor had tag-teamed to grab Natasha since she kept dodging their individual attacks, and Bucky had shoved her into the snow until she yielded. She came up with her hair so covered in snow that the red was nearly invisible. Then Thor and Bucky turned on each other, trading snowballs and barbs until Thor slipped on a thin layer of ice where the snow had been scraped away and landed hard on his back. 

“Victory!” Bucky cried, holding both his hands in the air, a cloud of steam forming in front of his face as he tried to breathe. A snowball hit him in the back of the head. He whirled around, glaring suspiciously at Clint and Sam. Sam pointed to Clint, who stared up at the tree and whistled innocently. Bucky stalked over, grabbed the back of Clint’s shirt, and hauled him up out of the snow pile. Clint grinned sheepishly, his feet hanging in the air. 

“All’s fair in love and war, right?” he asked. 

“You’re lucky I like you,” Bucky murmured. He pecked Clint on the mouth and set him back on his feet. “Come on, let’s all go in before you normal humans catch hypothermia.” 

“I don’t think hypothermia is a thing you can catch,” Clint said as Bucky offered Sam a hand and pulled him to his feet. “It’s not like a cold or the flu.” 

“You wanna bet on that?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t,” Sam said. He brushed himself off and headed for the house, pausing to offer Thor a hand up. They greeted Natasha, who was watching from the porch, and the three of them trooped inside, leaving Clint and Bucky outside alone. 

Clint tugged on Bucky’s coat when he made to follow them. “Wait.” 

“I don’t want you to get sick,” Bucky said, one hand coming up to cover Clint’s. 

“I won’t. Come on, just a minute, and then we’ll go inside.” Clint looked up at him hopefully and Bucky sighed. 

“Alright. But just a minute.” 

Clint grinned and turned his hand, threading their fingers together and tugging him along. Clint led him passed all the stirred and trampled snow, through the trees surrounding the house, out to the back where a small hill stood overlooking a field with a pond at the far end. The snow was still untouched, nothing having walked through it since it fell fresh that morning, and it glittered in the sunlight. 

Clint glanced at Bucky, saw that he was taking in the view, and quickly dug in his pocket. “I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I wanted to give this to you alone.” He held out a small box. Bucky took it curiously and gasped quietly when he opened it to find a ring. Clint smiled softly when Bucky looked up at him. 

“Merry Christmas, my love. Will you marry me?” 


End file.
